


The Photo on the Shelf

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: rarepair_shorts, Doomed Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus only knows him through a photograph. But sometimes, that's enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photo on the Shelf

"My godfather was a great man," Dad says sometimes, and for a few seconds his eyes go misty and he appears to be looking very far away. Then he'll smile and change the subject, but he never quite tell Albus _why_ he was so great. Whenever Albus brings up the subject Dad goes quiet, so eventually he stops talking about it anymore.

There's a picture of Dad's godfather, Sirius Black, on Albus's bookshelf. Him and Granddad Potter and Mr. Lupin and Pettigrew, the traitor. He's taller than the rest of them; his granddad is a close second, at around two inches shorter. He and Sirius and the rest are lounging on a motorbike, Sirius balancing on the black leather seat. It's Sirius's, he knows; Dad told him that. As Albus watches the picture, Sirius sweeps the hair out of his eyes and winks, the sunlight in the picture reflecting off the shiny chrome fender onto his face. Albus's heart skips a beat.

"I wish I knew you," he whispers. He lifts the picture to his face and presses a kiss onto the cold glass. The man in the picture seems to feel it; he nods knowingly and wiggles his hips. Albus's breath has fogged up the photograph. He wipes away the condensation with his thumb and sets the picture back on the shelf.


End file.
